grandlinefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Episode 048
Handlung kurz Ruffy und seine Freunde erreichen die Insel mit der Stadt Loguetown, auf der der berühmte Gold Roger lebte und hingerichtet wurde. Ruffy macht sich auf die Suche nach dem Schafott, verläuft sich aber und lernt den alten Raul kennen, der ihm viel über Gold Roger erzählt. Logue Town wird von Käpt'n Smoker beherrscht, der jeden Piraten, der die Insel betritt, ins Gefängnis werfen lässt. Er ist auf der Suche nach Ruffy, weil er sich die 30 Millionen Berry nicht entgehen lassen will. Handlung lang Die Strohhutpiraten sind in Logue Town angekommen. Lysop will ein paar Dinge einkaufen. Sanji möchte Vorräte kaufen und Mädels bestaunen. Zorro hat vor, neue Schwerter zu kaufen. Nami meint, er ist doch wie immer pleite. Nami ist in einem Kleiderladen und probiert ein Outfit nach dem anderen an. Schlussendlich fragt sie der Verkäufer, ob sie alles kaufen möchte. Nami antwortet, sie stehe mehr auf sportliche Klamotten. Sanji läuft durch die Stadt und bestaunt all die hübschen Mädchen. Auf einmal sieht er Alvida. Eine wunderschöne Frau. Lysop befindet sich in einem Laden. Der Verkäufer erklärt, dass dies alles mal Gold Roger gehörte. Lysop ist begeistert und will diese wertvollen Gegenstände sehen. Ein Marinesoldat stürmt gerade in Käpt'n Smokers Büro und erklärt, ein Pirat namens Monkey D. Ruffy befindet sich auf dem Weg hierher. Laut dem Hauptquartier sind 30 Millionen Berry auf ihn ausgesetzt. Smoker beruhigt den Soldaten und meint, ihm ist noch nie ein Pirat entkommen. Ein anderer Soldat meldet, dass gerade Piraten am Hafen gesichtet wurden und es sich warscheinlich um den Strohhut handelt. Smoker macht sich auf den Weg. Er schaut sich nicht mal das Bild auf dem Steckbrief an. Am Hafen angekommen ist gerade Garry der Sichelbärtige dabei zu plündern. Smoker meint, er sei also Monkey D. Ruffy und soll mal zeigen, was er draufhat. Leider sind die Piraten schnell überwältigt. Smoker merkt, dass dies nicht Ruffy war. Ruffy taucht gerade am Hafen auf. Smoker fragt seinen Begleiter, ob das einer der gesuchten Piraten sei. Der antwortet, er kann sich das nicht vorstellen. Ruffy fragt Smoker, wo den das Schaffot sei. Er hat sich verlaufen. Smoker zeigt ihm den Weg und schaut Ruffy nach. Zorro schaut sich die teuren Schwerter an. Er erinnert sich, wie Nami sagte, dass sie ihm Geld leihen kann, aber er muss es ihr dreifach mit Zinsen zurückzahlen. Dann sieht er eine Menschenansammlung. Ein Mädchen redet gerade mit zwei grossen Jungs. Dann beginnen sie zu kämpfen. Zorro will gerade eingreifen. Doch es ist gar nicht nötig. Leider verliert sie dabei ihre Brille. Zorro hebt sie für sie auf und will sie ihr geben. Doch dann sieht er, dass Tashigi Kuina sehr ähnlich sieht und zerdrückt aus Versehen die Brille. Ruffy unterdessen hat sich wieder verlaufen. Er findet eine Bar namens Gold Roger. Darin befindet sich ein alter Mann. Der Besitzer der Bar. Ruffy kommt mit ihm ins Gespräch. Raol erzählt ihm Geschichten von Gold Roger. Ruffy ist total aufgeregt. Der alte Mann meint, Gold Roger war der einzige, der keine Angst vor der Grandline hatte. Er erinnert sich, wie er mit Roger sprach, als er noch jünger war. Der erzählte ihm, dass er vorhat, auf die Grandline zu segeln und er sich auf dieses Abenteuer freue wie ein kleiner Junge. Der Barkeeper meint, es gibt heute keine Piraten mehr, die sich trauen, die Grandline zu bezwingen. Ruffy antwortet, dass er auf die Grandline segelt und sich das One Piece schnappen wird. Der Barkeeper ist erstaunt. Ruffy sitzt genau an dem Platz, wo Roger gesessen hatte und lächelt genau so wie er. Dann stossen die beiden auf den grössten Piratenkönig aller Zeiten an. Später ist Ruffy gegangen. Smoker taucht in der Bar auf und erinnert sich während des trinkens an die Hinrichtung von Gold Roger. Er war beeindruckt. Der Piratenkönig ging die Hauptstrassen entlang zum Schaffot als wäre es ein Triumpfzug. Bevor Gold Roger hingerichtet wurde, fragte einer der Zuschauer, wo er das One Piece versteckt hatte. Der Verurteilte lachte und antwortete. Während er sprach wurde das Urteil erstreckt. Roger starb lächelnd. Und die Menschenmenge jubelte. Ein Marinesoldat bringt dem Barkeeper den neuen Steckbrief. Smoker erkennt, dass das Bild. Ruffy unterdessen hat es zum Schaffot geschafft. Angewendete Attacken *- Kämpfe *-